Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market of flat display devices, which are connecting media between a user and information, are growing. Thus, flat display devices, such as an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), an Electro Phoretic Display (EPD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and the like, have been increasingly used.
Among the above-exemplified flat display devices, the OLED, LCD, EPD, and the like may have flexibility. Therefore, there have been conducted various searches therefor, such as configuring display panels thereof to have a curved surface on which an image is displayed, and the like.
The method by which a display panel is implemented to have a curved surface on which an image is displayed may be conducted in the same manner in which general flat display devices are manufactured, but has different features in that metal or plastic materials instead of glass are used for a substrate and the display panel has a curvature radius.
However, the related art has a disadvantage in that, since a conventional image signal itself is displayed on the display panel having a curvature radius, the image displayed on a particular region is distorted. Moreover, the related art has a disadvantage in that, since a central region and an edge region of the display panel having a curvature radius have a difference in perspective, a display region far from a user is shown larger than a display region closer to the user. Therefore, the display device of the related art, composed of a display panel having a curvature radius, needs to be improved to solve the foregoing advantages.